Competencia de arte
by Neilayos
Summary: los 3 artistas de akatsuki van a una competencia, cual d ellos ganara?


Competencia de Arte

-Ah, el sabor de lo eterno, quien lo dir a, la m s preciada obra de arte, solo m a y de nadie m s, muajajaja- un pelirrojo se re a en su habitaci n.

De pronto la puerta se abri y un joven rubio interrumpi su alegr a.

- Sasori-Danna! No puede ser... que es eso?- pregunt sent ndose en la cama del frente.

-Es algo que t no entender as.- le respondi su maestro y guard la peque a marioneta que hab a estado admirando.

-Hum, no me tienes confianza

-Ya vas a empezar, t no entiendes de arte- le dijo el pelirrojo.

- Claro que s ! El arte es una explosi n! ^^

-Eh...ser mejor que nos vayamos, el l der nos llama.- le dijo cerrando los ojos.

Salieron de la habitaci n, el pelirrojo con cara de -.- y su joven alumno sonriente y creando figuritas de arcilla.

Llegaron donde el l der.

-Ah, los art sticos, que bueno que llegaron, bien, ahora que est n los 3 juntos quiero explicarles de que se trata.- dijo el l der.

- Los tres?- pregunt el joven rubio.

-Mm veo que no eres observador Deidara-senpai...Konan tambi n est aqu .- le dijo Sasori.

-Ah...Hum.

-Bien, como les dec a, hay una exposici n en un museo y me gustar a que expusieran sus obras de arte. Estoy seguro de que ser n fabulosas...nadie hace mejores figuras de origami que Konan, y nadie controla mejor las marionetas...y...supongo que nadie es tan destructivo que Deidara...

- Escuchaste eso Danna!- exclam Deidara.

-Mm... -.-

-Bien y Cu ndo tenemos que ir?- pregunto por fin Konan.

-Ma ana, es por eso, que quiero que se preparen y no lo arruinen, eso subir a la reputaci n de Akatsuki y entonces nos dar a m s probabilidades para invadir...

Los tres se quedaron mirando y luego se fueron retirando lentamente. ^^U - Ah si que una exposici n? perfecto para mostrar mi nueva colecci n de Ninja de papel, tengo asegurada la gloria...adi s perdedores.- Konan se esfum en una ola de papeles blancos.

- Eso es lo que ella cree! estoy seguro que mis obras de arte ganar n...Hum.

-Es tus sue os, nunca entender s lo que es el arte- Sasori estaba en las nubes.

-Mm ya veraz Danna, te ganar

- Quieres apostar?

-No pierdo nada...

-Pues bien, el que gana se queda con la tele y el que pierde deber ...entrar a la habitaci n...de tobi!

-Esta bien, ya veremos.

~ Al d a siguiente. ~

-Buenos d as Sasori-Danna ^^

El pelirrojo se despert confundido, vio a su alumno que estaba muy feliz (algo seguramente estaba tramando ) y luego record que era la exposici n de arte.

-Ah, buenos d as, dime... Ya sabes en que pasaras el tiempo cuando est s en la habitaci n de Tobi?

- Gr ya veraz Sasori-Danna! no perder , lo tengo todo preparado muajajaja- Deidara pesc una linterna y se alumbr mientras se re a cruelmente xD.

-Esto es vergonzoso, no lo conozco -.-

- Te escuch !

-Muajajajaja jajajajaj- Sasori se qued riendo y luego le cerr la puerta en la cara.

Ya vera cuando saque mis marionetas, ah se habr arrepentido de hacerme esperar cuando fuimos a la aldea de la arena

~ Antes de salir. ~

El l der estaba en la puerta esperando a los tres. Konan ya estaba ah y desaparec a en papelitos cuando los otros artistas llegaban corriendo.

-Todo es culpa de Deidara l der, el y sus tonta arcilla esparcida en toda la habitaci n...

- Mentiroso! t y tus marionetas tiradas en mi cama...

-Ya dejen de pelear que Konan ya esta en el lugar se la ceremonia - les dijo el l der aburrido.

-A la orden dijeron los 2 y desaparecieron en un humo.

~ En la ceremonia ~

Cuando estaban llegando al lugar, vieron a Konan que estaba haciendo figuritas de papel r pidamente y hab a harta gente que la miraba interesada.

Que sabe ella de papel, si los papeles comenzaran a quemarse o explotaran por alg n motivo, ah si que ser a arte...hum pensaba Deidara.

Esos papelitos son tan inestables, creo que si le pusiera alg n adhesivo o algo que los hiciera ser m s duros y perpetuos, se ver an mucho mejor y ser a m s art stico... pensaba Sasori.

Se inscribieron en el concurso se arte y luego tomaron una mesa para poner sus obras.

-Ajaj sempai que se supone que es eso- le dijo Deidara a su compa ero pelirrojo.

-Arte, simplemente...

Sasori puso sus marionetas en fila y las m s chicas en la mesa, luego sac unos instrumentos raros y se puso a trabajar.

Deidara sac arcilla y unos fuegos artificiales que hab a comprado, tambi n p lvora y otros explosivos, junt sus manos y se puso a creas figuras.

Konan ten a la mesa llena de origami y la gente la admiraba. Los otros artistas estaban furiosos.

Mujajajaja Konan sac una linterna y se ri malvadamente.

~ Llego el momento ~

-Bien, ahora daremos paso a las demostraciones de arte de todas las aldeas, un fuerte aplauso. (Todos se miraron, solo hab a 3 expositores y eran de akatsuki)

-Bien, entonces comencemos.

La primera en exponer fue Konan, hizo que sus pajaritos volaran y tiraran flores por toda la gente, cuando llegaron donde los jueces lanzaron mas flores a n, luego hizo desfilar a sus Ninja origami (con jutsu incluido) y por ultimo los animales de papel con sonido. Al terminar, los jueces escribieron en sus cuadernos de notas.

Aplausos ?

Luego fue el turno de Sasori, se puso al medio del lugar y con las marionetas con instrumentos, comenz a tocar...!Era una banda de marionetas! Con guitarra, bater a y todo, las marionetas tocaron canciones favoritas y la expectaci n del p blico aumento cuando empezaron los acordes de Master of Puppets, la famosa canci n.

Aplausos ?

Y por ltimo Deidara, que no se inmutaba por los espect culos anteriores, se puso de pie y con una se al de sus manos, fuegos artificiales surgieron en el cielo, luces y colores, formas y figuras, todo muy colorido y genial, la gente gritaba de emoci n y luego, para el acto final, una gran explosi n se sinti al fondo de la aldea, y desde el humo unos pajaritos de arcilla (gigantes) explotaron y dejaron el mensaje: el arte es explosivo* , en una estela...fin.

Aplausos ?

~ El ganador y final ~

Luego de un rato, la gente abucheaba y los jueces hab an tomado una decisi n. Konan cruzaba los dedos mientras Deidara y Sasori se lanzaban miradas asesinas. Pero solo uno era el ganador...solo uno...

-El ganador es...

Konan... 0_o

Deidara...0_v

Sasori... o_o

Chan Chan Chan Chan...

-el ganador es...

- Konan!

- GANEEEEE YUJUUUU EL MEJOR ARTE ES EL ORIGAMI!- Konan saltaba de la emoci n mientras le tra an el premio, se dio vuelta y les sac la lengua a sus sempai.

Deidara...

Sasori..._

~ De vuelta a la guarida ~

-Que lindo, no lo creen chicos?- Konan sonriendo admiraba sus premios.

Sasori y Deidara

Mientras caminaban a la guarida, lo nico que quer an era llegar...

Y cuando llegaron, el l der les abri la puerta de la guarida:

- Konan, ganaste!- le dijo l cuando ella le mostr el trofeo.

-Era obvio que ganar a...- ella les dedic un desprecio a los dos rezagados.

Gr...no puedo creer que con sus tontos papelitos me ganara pens Deidara

Eso no es arte, maldici n, no saben apreciar la m sica gru a Sasori.

Y lo peor de todo acab para estos art sticos.

-Muajaja tendr n que aprender de MI arte...- les dijo Konan.

Deidara...0_0

Sasori...o_0

Fin 


End file.
